【とりあいず】 『For the time being』
by Coffee-Senpai
Summary: My first collab, having so much fun writing with zetsubousei! Follow the twists and turns of Kagamine Rin's freshman year as she chases after her childhood friend who doesn't see her the way he used to. Or does he? I guess you'll just have to find out


【とりあいず】

『For the time being』

Chapter 1

~Just an Unpopular Girl~

_Zetsubousei: PS: There is no wifi in heaven, only in hell._

Coffee-senpai: B.S, man. Hell can't have wifi, otherwise it's not hell.

Gah, I hate pretty girls...

I watch her, prancing around, with those dumb pigtails and ridiculously short skirt. Who does she think she is? Some sort of Pop-idol? She acts ridiculous, and yet she has him drooling all over her.

I guess he likes freakishly pale

And has a green-hair fetish

And enjoys annoying giggling...

...

Okay, so she's gorgeous.

But whatever, it's not like if they weren't dating he would look my way.

I wish I weren't such a tomboy...

It's not my fault I enjoy lacrosse, and play soccer, and have girls falling for me...

Who am I kidding?

This is so depressing.

Ew, they're holding hands. Who does that? And in the hallway. Sick.

"Hey, Rin!" fudge, she's talking to me.

"Hey, Miku. What's up?"

"I was thinking that you and your boyfriend could come with me and Len to FreeBirds tonight for a double date! Oh wait... you're still single."

She smirks sadistically

"Could it be that you're homo?"

Oh, gaytastic.

I hate rumors. I don't even know who started that one!

"Get a life, Miku" I mumble.

She laughs as she walks away, pulling Len with her.

He looks back at me apologetically.

Heehee.

At least it **seems** like he cares.

* * *

I sit down in my seat by the window. The back of the class is lonely. I look to the front, and see Len and Miku giggling away. I hear the chair behind me pull back. Turning to the side, I see my only friend, Kirigaya Kokone.

"Ohaiyou, Rin-chan!" she says, smiling at me. I smile back, and Kokone begins to put her textbooks in her desk. I turn away and face the window. The glass reflects the stoic expression I plaster on my face.

"Kagamine-chan!" I turn to see Shion Kaito waving at me enthusiastically. Kaito's my second childhood friend, and I've known him since I was three. The ice-cream loving airhead ran towards me… Only to trip on his scarf. I facepalmed. Yup. I am friends with this person. After Kaito stood up, and collected whatever fragments of his dignity that were still alive, he nonchalantly walked over to me.

"Guess what, Rin?"

"What is it, Ice cream?"

"Eee-h! Can't you at least call me by my name?"

"No, that's a dent in my pride."

"What pride?" a snotty voice said. I turned towards the disgusting sound.

Hatsune Miku. Can't you leave me alone? It pains me to see you.

"Pride. Dignity. Something that you lost years ago." The tealette looks shocked. Did I get her?

"At least I actually had some. As I recall, you never had any." She sashays back to Len, who looks over at me. She then turns to him.

"I'm your girlfriend, look at **me**, not _her_." she spits the word _her_ out like poison.

"Sorry." he says, slightly apologetic.

"It's okay. I love you anyways." I cringe. She throws around those words so easily.

"Love you too." He says, and I turn away, biting my lip.

* * *

"Kokone-chan! Rin-chan! Over here!" Kaito waves from a booth table at the school cafeteria. Kaito, stop that! You'll attract attention! I looked down, and Kokone sweatdropped. We quietly walked to the table, and slid on, Kaito and I on one side, Kokone on the other. I sipped a bit of my smoothie, ignored most of my lunch, and went straight to my orange. Sinking my teeth into the juicy fruit, a smile spreads across my face. I hear scoffing. Afraid that I already knew who it was, I debated whether to open my eyes or not. I chose the former, and instantly regretted it. I scrunched my face up in disgust.

"You do realize that only eating oranges really isn't going to help you get thinner, right?" Miku snarls at me.

"_You_ do realize that eating green onions makes you stink worse than you already do, right?" I say, mimicking her tone. I hear Kokone sigh in the background. Miku glares down at me through the corner of her eyes with an all-mighty attitude.

"What do you know about anything? You placed last in our midterms last year." She isn't wrong. I'm not a very good student. I failed every subject except for Science and Music. I was lucky that the scores slightly evened out, and I managed to not get put in the 'failed' group. I looked over at Miku. She is the highest scorer in our whole school. As a first year, she passed the **third year **exam with flying colours. My gaze wandered off to Len. He was the third highest scorer in our grade. And he's good at sports and music too. He's practically perfect. Kokone… she's the second highest scorer in our grade. However… Kaito, Kokone's brother, Kyou and I… we three barely passed…Enough about that!

"Well you're not that much better than me. I am the top swimmer in our** county** whereas you can't even get in the pool. Hydrophobia much?" I continued with my rapid fire of insults. "And at least **I **can sing, and I don't sound like a dying walrus!" It wasn't too far or a stretch from the truth. When told to sing, Miku sounded terrible. Her voice was off key, too high pitched, and barely usable. Looking awfully hurt, Miku walked away with Len in tow. The blonde looked back at me, his eyes full of disappointment. I looked down. Was that too much? Did i go too far? I lost my appetite, and gave the rest of my lunch to Kaito and Kokone. Getting up from the table, I walk down the hallway to a corridor what leads to the roof. I make my way up the stairs, my footsteps echoing down the hall. I open the creaking door that leads to the roof, and sigh in relief as i see that no one is there. I take my sweater off and lay it on the ground. I cautiously lie down. When I've made myself comfortable, I thrust my right hand towards the sky. Why can't i get him to notice me? I've known him since i was 5 and he's never look at me that way. He called me his best friend. He used to be very shota, but then puberty happened, and now he's a total chick magnet. He;s been colder to be ever since. I went from his best friend to somebody that he used to hang out with. I sighed. How did things change so fast? He was still calling me his best friend two years ago…Then, Hatsune Miku appeared. They instantly hit it off. Len talked to me even **less** that he used to. I was a pebble on the side of the road.

Will he ever look my way?

I pondered the thought. Just then, my phone buzzed.

_Wagamama no naifu de yume wo odosu_

_Bokura no ashita ga nakisakenda_

_"Tasukete kure" no koe wo_

_Kodoku no tate de fusaida_

Re-education. That mean's it's from Rinto-oniichan. I let the song ring for a bit longer

_Herikutsu no seigi de yume wo korosu_

_Bokura no ashita ga chi wo nagashita_

_Shoumonaito hi wo tsukete_

_Tsumareta omoide moyashita_

_Sou datta…_

And now i must pick up before Rinto-nii kills me…

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to check up on my dear sister." He says. I can just feel him smiling on the other end of the phone call.

"Sis-con."

"You know I am."

"Ugh. Anyways, what do you want?"

"Well, I'm going to be free on the weekend, you want to hang out with me?"

Rinto-nii's in college so I barely see him…I guess i will.

"Sure. I need to go to Akiba anyways. I have to pick up some stuff for the new winter animes…"

"I see that you are still forever the otaku…"

"Yep!"

"Well, see you on saturday. Consider it a date~" He said, and hung up.

I looked at the time on my phone.

Well…

Shit…

I jolted up and grabbed my sweater. Rapidly making my way down the hall, I rush and I accidentally run into someone. We both collided and I fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Wait..RIN? YOU'RE SO LATE TO CLASS! Hiyama-sensei sent me to get you!" Kyou yells at me.

"Ah! Gomen, Kyou-kun! I was on the roof, and then Rinto-nii called me."

"Whatever. Have fun explaining to Hiyama-sensei." He laughed and helped me up. I grabbed his hand, and he pushed me forward. "Go! I have to get something from my locker, so don't tell Hiyama-sensei that I saw you." I nodded and ran to class. Arriving at the door, I slow down, my breath is still ragged from running down all those stairs and corridors. I sigh, and open the door, I just know what Hiyama-sensei is going to scold me like crazy! And Miku too...I shudder just imagining what she will say.

"Kagamine's! Why are you so late?" 'Kagamine's'? Why plural? I turn around, and see Len, and for once-NOT WITH MIKU.

"I was on the roof." Len says. WAIT. WHAT? I was on the roof too! Uhm…? Hiyama-sensei nods, and gestures Len to his seat.

"Rin-san? Your explanation?" Well, things just got weird. C'mon Rin! I know you can do it! Come up with some lie!

"I was in the music room." I blurt out. Miku's eyes widen. I wonder why? Then her expression changes into a smirk.

"Hiyama-sensei, that was a lie! I was in the music room, and Rin never came!" WELL WHAT IF I HAVE INVISIBILITY POWERS MIKU? HUH? EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?...Ahem… Hiyama-sensei turns to me.

"Kagamine Rin. Care to Explain?" Nope, not really.

"Ok, ok. I was on the roof." Miku's eyes widen in shock. Hiyama-sensei sighs and gestures me to my seat. I sit down silently and stare out the window. I feel myself dozing off when a paper airplane that we expertly tossed lands on my desk. The only person that can throw paper airplanes like that…Kokone.

I opened the perfectly folded plane, and read the interior.

_You and Len were both on the roof? You weren't doing ...anything...together were you? xD_

I felt heat rise to my face. I turn to the side and see Kokone smirking at me with a sly grin on her face.

I quickly scribble in a note and tossed it at her face. Her nose scrunched up in dissatisfaction.

* * *

"AAAAAHHHH! THE DAY IS FINALLY OVER!~~~~" Kaito yawns, getting out of his seat. "Rin, Kyou, Kokone, you want to come over?" We usually hang out at Kaito's house, since his house is huge and decked with almost everything, His parents are rather famous in the music industry, so that explains alot. Anyways, Kyou and I nodded, while Kokone shouted a cheerful "Yay!", that resonated throughout the whole room. Everyone turns to Kokone, as her face turns a shade of red, that i thought could not be achieved. Guess I was wrong.

* * *

I don't get it. Why does Kaito get to have a freezer full of ice cream in his room, when i can't even eat in my room? I pouted.

IT'S NOT FAIRRRRRRRRRRR...Ahem… I looked around Kaito's room. I've been here many, **many, **_many_ times, but it's never the same. Every single time, Kaito has some new gadget of some sort. Ugh. I don't even have a phone…

"Hey, Rin, think fast!" A rectangular object comes flying at my face, and hit me right in the forehead. Owww….

I picked the rectangular prism off the ground, and look at it.

This is…

THE NEW SMARTPHONE THAT EVERYONE WANTS!

Kaito tosses one to Kokone and one to Kyou as well.

"Mom got some extras for some reason, so she told me to give them to you guys."

Did he read my mind when i complained about not having a phone?

"We can have these?" Kyou questions, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. I don't need seven of them, so yeah. Have fun. I've already inputted everyone's numbers."

"I LOVE YOU KAITO!" I hug my childhood friend tightly. Kaito turns red, Kokone laughs, and I don't know what Kyou did.

"As a friend of course...I don't know what you were thinking…" I continue. Kokone laughs, Kaito's face turns to normal, and Kyou sighs. Wonder why…

* * *

"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUYYYY~~~~"

"Kaito, shut the hell up." Kyou mumbles, and throws a pillow at Kaito's face.

"Kaito, Kyou, SHADDUP!" I yell, as I throw another pillow at his face.

The four of us are spending the night at Kaito's- NO DON'T THINK OF IT THAT WAY, OR I'LL PLAY BILL NYE IN YOUR EAR.

It's just a normal sleepover that friends have. Yeah...That…

I close my eyes and fall back asleep. Well, it doesn't even matter whether is sleep or not,tomorrow's summer vacation.

* * *

**Miku POV**

I seriously cannot wait for tomorrow. First day of summer vacation! I will have Len all to myself for two whole months. It sounds short, but it's going to be the best of my life. We've only been dating since last summer, and it might be taking it too fast, but we've been talking about 'the date'. My mother always said to wait and schist, but Len is the one, I know it.

Okay, okay.

Just getting through this last day, and this summer will be perfect.

I close my locker, which is finally empty, and head down the hallway to the music room.

I open the door slowly, trying to limit the amount of noise that the old rusty door made.

_She pisses me off so much…_

Kagamine Rin.

How dare she insult my singing skills?Tch. How rude of her. just because I finally got Len to love me, doesn't mean she has to bitch around about it! I rolled my eyes and walked over to the piano. I choose a song…

Canon in D by Pachelbel. My fingers glide across the keys. How nostalgic. I haven't played that song in such a long time…

Next…

Moonlight Sonata… It's been a while since I played this song too…

_As a child, the only thing I could do was play piano. My parents only let me study, play piano, eat, and sleep. I won multiple awards. I was considered a prodigy. A piano prodigy like no other._

"I see the the prodigy is still as amazing as always?"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES:

_Zetsubousei speaking! My dialogue will be in Italics, and my collab partner, Coffee-senpai's dialogue will be in _Underline!_ I'm nicknamed Sayuri, and Coffee-senpai will be nicknamed Mizuno! This is Mizuno's first multi-chap fic, so please be nice to her, and check out her profile too! (User ID: /u/5484712/Coffee-Senpai)_

_We're working together to write this fic~ (Oh yeah we're real life best friends too!)_

YOLO...idk what to say… So, uh, hope you enjoy? XD (#sweg)

_…_

_Well, there's really nothing more to say. I hope you enjoy reading this and please review!_

#sweg

_… Don't mind that. xD_


End file.
